Gorączka złota/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Wybacz, maluchu! Nie chciałem. No, bardzo ładnie. Szybciej, mordko. I o to chodzi! Jeszcze, jeszcze, jeszcze szybciej. Ziu! Nur! Łuhuhu! To było piękne. Dobra, też nie przepadam za wodą, ale trzeba się rozwijać, pamiętasz? Element zaskoczenia to podstawa. Astrid: Pięknie! Śledzik: Hej! Mogłem to przewidzieć. Astrid: Jednym słowem, panowie, trzy zero. Sączysmark: O, a ja się nie zgadzam. To nie fair i już. Czarujesz go tymi swoimi brązowymi oczkami. Heathera: Zielone są. Sączysmark: Tym gorzej. Astrid: Proszę, proszę, proszę. Kogo nam tu przywlekła Nocna Furia? Czkawka: Hahaha, no prześmieszne. Heathera: A tak swoją drogą, strasznie katujesz Szczerbatka. Chwila oddechu, pamiętasz? Czkawka: Jasne... Odetchniemy, jak pozbędziemy się Viggo. Dagur: Chcesz skrzywdzić drania? Jestem za. Heathera: Dagur? Dagur: A nie mówiłem, że wrócę? Och, ommm, ale dobre! Wysmażone w punkt. Hm. Dokładnie tak jak lubię. Heathera: Smacznego. Czkawka: No, to mów, jak skrzywdzić Viggo. Dagur: Haha, jasne, że siostra smażyła. Kulinarne talenty mamy we krwi. Uu, założę się, że kurczaczka robisz pierwsza klasa. Mieczyk: Hej, kolego. Ani słowa o kurczakach w pięciu smakach. Bo się kura obrazi. Ma lekkiego kręcioła, rozumiesz Dagur: Wybacz, przyjacielu - i przyjaciółko. Po prostu... od tylu dni nie dojadamy, że o jedzeniu moglibyśmy w nieskończoność. Prawda, że głodowaliśmy, Demolku? Nie rzucamy się, przyjacielu. A maniery to gdzie się podziały? Czkawka: Słuchaj, to co z tym Viggo? Dagur: A, tak. Viggo. Spotkała mnie dziwna rzecz, kiedy tak szukałem po świecie Oswalda Zgodnopysznego. Heathera: Co ty mówisz? Chcesz powiedzieć, że szukasz ojca? Dagur: No bo, skoro ja go nie zabiłem i ty go nie zabiłaś, to pewnie jeszcze żyje sobie... gdzieś tam. No ale właśnie - latam i szukam tatuśka, i trafia mi się taki śmieszny Łowca Smoków. Proszę was, malutki taki, chudziutki, tak jakby... twojej postury, braciszku. Czkawka: Hm. Dagur: Bez urazy. Ale co, wystarczyło chłopaczka nastraszyć i wszystko wygadał. Gorzej, potem to już musiałem go wręcz podduszać, żeby gość przestał paplać. Mieczyk: O! Takie uduszenie to jest to, co lubię. Nie ma chyba nic lepszego- agh... Ale nie tak... ugh... hy, tak bardziej wolę. Czkawka: To co ten Łowca powiedział ci o Viggo? Dagur: Powiem, jeśli nazwiesz mnie bratem. Proszę, raz tylko. Proszę. No dobra, dobra, pośmiać się nie można nawet? Zdradził mi, gdzie Viggo trzyma złoto. Astrid: Co? Mieczyk: Nieźle. Dagur: I o ile dobrze pamiętam, część tego złota... Astrid: Należy do Berk. Dagur: Bingo. Czkawka: Moglibyśmy odzyskać złoto i rozwalić Viggo za jednym zamachem. Na smoki. Dagur: A, jeszcze jedna rzecz. Jak już odzyskacie swoje złoto, to pozwolicie, że zaanektuję parę worków dla siebie. Przyda nam się złoto, bo ruszamy na poszukiwania ojca i nareszcie staniemy się jedną, wielką, szaloną rodziną. Heathera: Agh, tak, tak, braciszku. Chyba coś ci się jednak pomieszało w tej główce. Dagur: Kiedy ja nie żartuję. Po to wróciłem. Mieczyk: Ale... jak zabierze Heatherkę, powiedzcie mi proszę, co my będziemy jeść? A jeśli padniemy z głodu? Padniemy i nie wstaniemy już. Śledzik: No przecież nas nie zostawi. Jest jedną z nas. W końcu. Astrid: Hej, wszystko gra? Heathera: Ech. Bo Dagur myśli, że co? Że nagle rzucę wszystko i jakby nigdy nic ruszę z nim w świat szukać ojca? Nawet... nawet nie zapytał, czy chcę. Astrid: Dagur to Dagur. Heathera: Nie, nie polecę z nim, w życiu. Jestem Jeźdźcem Smoków i kropka. Dagur: Berserkowie i Jeźdźcy Smoków, niech nasza pierwsza misja zakończy się obfitym plonem! Hahahaha! Tak jest! Śledzik: E, chwileczkę. Z tego, co tu widzę, z Berserków tylko ty jesteś. Czkawka: Uwaga, uwaga, ustawiamy się w szyku. Pamiętajcie, że to wyspa Viggo, więc wszystkiego się można spodziewać. Co jest? Sączysmark: No, pusto jak w grobie. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Czkawka: Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że to właśnie ta wyspa? Dagur: Pewnie, że pewien. A jeśli Viggo zabrał złoto? Przebiegły jest. Czkawka: Hm. Coś mi się tu nie podoba. Śledzik: Czkawka, kiedy to niezwykłe znalezisko. Pozostałości po starożytnych wikingach. Nie dotykać! Sączysmark: Och! Śledzik: Nie przylecieliśmy tu burzyć, ale budować lepszą przyszłość. Sączysmark: Proszę cię, rybciu, gdyby trzymał tu złoto, postawiłby na straży z tysiąc atletów. Czkawka: Hm. Śledzik: Hm. I kończą się ślady. Sączysmark: Ja tam złota nie widzę, a ty widzisz złoto? Widzi ktoś jakieś złoto? Czkawka: Powtórzę się: wszystkiego można się spodziewać. Dagur: Braciszek ma ochotę? Czy mogę ja? Czkawka: Agh. Dagur: Och, i jesteśmy już tak blisko. Czujesz ten dreszcz? Jak zdobędziemy złoto, to się dopiero zacznie. Czkawka: Nie pakujemy się w paszczę lwa. Na sto procent założył masę pułapek. Mieczyk: Nie lękaj się, nieustraszony wodzu nasz. Szpadka i ja wyczujemy pułapki z kilometra. Bo nikt nie ma tego wyczucia, co my. Czkawka: A. W porządku. Możecie iść zerknąć, ale ostrożnie. Mieczyk: Skup się, bo musimy przechytrzyć chytruska. Uwaga na liny przy ziemi! Hm... Taki jesteś bystry, Viggo? Hy, spadające siekiery! Rozejrzyj się. Są siekiery czy nie? Szpadka: Pusto. Mieczyk: Pusto, bo mierzą do nas właśnie... z tysiąca kusz! Szpadka: Ła! Nic się nie dzieje. Facet nie jest głupi. Mieczyk: Hm. Chwila moment. Wiedziałem! Zasłona dymna. Yy-ee-hy-oo! Aj a, moje- ekhe, ekhe, hy... Szpadka: Oj weź już, to ja byłam. Od rana mam jakąś niestrawność. Mieczyk: Iaa... Czkawka: Wystarczy, znikajcie stąd. Mam lepszy pomysł. Szpadka: Ee, yy. Czkawka: Z całej siły, mordko. Nie no, czemu? Hoh, pewnie zbrojone czy coś. Dagur: Próbowałeś i-i nie wyszło. Teraz pobawimy się jak Berserkowie. Dobrze mówię? Heathera: Jak Berserkowie? W sensie będzie coś szalonego, tak? Dagur: Nie! Czemu wszyscy myślą, że Berserkowie to wariaci? My po prostu wkładamy we wszystko masę serca. Lubimy chadzać na całość. Pełne oddanie i pełne poświęcenie dla swoich. Chcecie wiedzieć, jak Berserkowie załatwiają takie sprawy? Pokaż im, Demolku, pokaż, co potrafisz! Demolicja. Łou-łou-łou-łou-łooo! Już nie takie smokoodporne, co? Brawo, Królu Demolki! A to był Berserkowy okrzyk bojowy. Heathera: A! Dagur: Idzie głęboko ze środka, aż z przepony. Nauczysz się. Astrid: Och. No, świetnie, to się spóźniliśmy. Viggo zabrał złoto. Czkawka: Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Żadnych strażników, żadnych pułapek... Astrid: Mm... To znaczy, że co? Czkawka: Uznaliśmy, że ślady prowadzą tutaj, gdzieś jakoś stamtąd. Śledzik, jak ci się widzi głębokość? Śledzik: Dziwnie dość, bo w tę stronę są głębsze, a w tamtą jakby płytsze. Czkawka: Czyli co - ktoś przywiózł tu złoto, wyładował i dalej już niósł pieszo. A skarbiec to tylko zmyłka. Słuchajcie, złoto musi być gdzie indziej. Dagur: No i dobra. Rozdzielamy się. Szybciej pójdzie. Łowcy mogą pojawić się w każdej chwili. Berserkowie przeszukają północ, Jeźdźcy Smoków biorą południe. Śledzik: Przepraszam, ja idę z nimi. Czkawka: Zgoda. Co trzy głowy, to nie dwie. Nie próbujcie latać. Jak coś znajdziecie, dawajcie znaki. Heathera: Jasne. Dagur: No to idziemy. Nareszcie mamy chwilę, żeby pogadać o przyszłości. Jak tylko złapiemy trochę złota, ruszymy prościutko na wschód. Znam tam pewnego typa, który może coś wiedzieć o ojcu. Heathera: Ech, czekaj, chwila chwila. Zwolnij trochę. Słuchaj, wpadasz w moje życie jak nabuzowany Miażdżytłuk na smoczymiętce i zarzucasz mnie furą wielkich planów - stop! Dagur: Tyle czasu byłem sam, sam jak ten palec, wiesz? I uwierz mi, to wcale nie było fajne. Heathera: No co ty nie powiesz. Dagur: Przecież ja wiem. Kiedy zrozumiałem, co musiałaś przeżywać przez te samotne lata, poczułem, że muszę coś zrobić. No bo dobra - ja mam Demolka, ty masz Szpicrutę - ale to jednak nie to samo, co rodzina. Taka prawdziwa rodzina. Heathera: Może trzeba było o tym myśleć, zanim zniszczyłeś mi życie. Dagur: Nie wiem, czy mi kiedykolwiek wybaczysz, ale żałuję tego dzień w dzień i tak chciałbym cofnąć czas. Byłem młody, byłem głupi... Heathera: I szalony. I okrutny. Dagur: No dobra, zasłużyłem. Ale teraz chcę, żeby było jak trzeba. Nie widzisz tego? Mam szansę - mamy szansę - odtworzyć nasze wielkie plemię. Wiesz, że rodzina powinna trzymać się razem. Przemyśl to proszę. Chyba już pora do domu. Sączysmark: Nie, pod kamieniem nic. I tam nic. Łoł, patrzcie tam! Tam też nic. Szpadka: Przynajmniej wiemy, gdzie nie ma, nie? Astrid: Czkawka... Czkawka: Nic nie mów. Astrid: Przetrząsnęliśmy całą wyspę, nic tu nie ma. Czkawka: Nie mów tak. Musimy znaleźć złoto. Viggo się wtedy nie pozbiera, a Berk zacznie normalnie żyć. Astrid: Proszę cię, przecież ja to wszystko wiem, ale skąd weźmiemy złoto, skoro- Czkawka: Jest tutaj. Bo musi być. Znasz Viggo, te jego sztuczki i numery. Muszę pomyśleć, przechytrzyć go. Łowca1: Tylko powoli. Łowca2: Już ty mi nie mów, co mam robić. Sam dobrze wiem, jasne? Łowca1: Powoli, powiedziałem, bo wywalisz. Czkawka: Łowcy. Astrid: Zakopali złoto? Czkawka: Ćśś. Śledzik: Och... Dagur: Nie musisz się spinać. Ja tam wejdę. Mroczne jaskinie wprawiają w nastrój błogiej relaksacji. Złotko, złotko, złotko, złotko, złotko, złotko! Heathera: To... Śledzik: Ten. Heathera i Śledzik: Hahaha. Śledzik: Oj, ojejku. No bo ja wiem, że Dagur jest twoim bratem, takim prawdziwym, ale my jesteśmy twoją rodziną. No bo - jesteś Jeźdźcem, jesteś jedną z nas, potrzebujemy cię. A tak naprawdę to... ja cię potrzebuję. Heathera: Yhmm. Dagur: Łooh! Nie ma złota, nie ma złota, nie ma złota! Ych, ze Straszliwcami w ogóle nie da się medytować! Co robicie? Heathera: Hm-hm. Łowca1: Łap za łopatę! Łowca2: Masz mnóstwo miejsca. Pchnijże, człowieku! Łowca1: Och. Astrid: Jakieś pomysły? Czkawka: Hm. Sączysmark: A, a-a... Szpadka: Y-y... Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark: A-psik! Łowcy: Hy! Czkawka: Lecimy, mordko! Mamy ich. Łowcy: Hehehe. Czkawka: Nie! Łowca1: Bardzo pięknie. O to chodziło. Czkawka: Ych... A! Ryker: No proszę, co my tu mamy. Jaka miła niespodzianka, hehehe! Śledzik: Oj, nie jest dobrze. Bardzo nie jest dobrze. Dagur: Heh, zabawne. Kiedy ja ścigałem Czkawkę, nigdy mi się tak nie dał złapać. Heathera: Viggo. Viggo: Złoto? Ryker: Bezpieczne. Ani śladu pozostałych jeźdźców. Myślę, że może- Viggo: To nie myśl, szukaj dalej. Muszą gdzieś być. A Czkawkę chcę widzieć u siebie. Mam z nim do pogadania. Heathera: Nie możemy tak siedzieć i nic. Trzeba ich ratować, i to już, bo jak nam Viggo odpłynie... Dagur: Berserkowa akcja ratunkowa? Oj, mam już ja plan. Śledzik: Nie. Jeźdźców Smoków ratują Jeźdźcy Smoków. Znam Czkawkę całe życie, jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. W życiu jeszcze nie zawiódł, kiedy go potrzebowałem. A teraz on potrzebuje mnie. Będziemy działać mo mojemu. Dagur: Hy... Kiedy to... po prostu było piękne. Po prostu piękne. Łowca1: Zamknąć ich dobrze, żeby nam nie uciekli. Łowca2: Tak jest! Viggo: Usiądź, proszę. Czkawka: Postoję. Ach! Viggo: Wybacz mu, proszę. Jest w gorącej wodzie kąpany, brakuje mu manier. Ryker: Ach. Viggo: Nawet, gdybyście spędzili na wyspie miesiąc z okładem, i tak nie znaleźlibyście złota. Czkawka: Tak? Taki jesteś pewien? A może jeszcze cię kiedyś czymś zaskoczymy. Viggo: A, chcesz powiedzieć, że leci odsiecz? Chyba sobie śnisz, haha haha haha. Astrid: Ach, kurczę, musimy się stąd jakoś wydostać. No dobra, to się nie przyda. Sączysmark: Oj, marnujesz tylko czas. Zamknęli nas, a jak się kogoś zamyka, to nie po to, żeby się wypuścił. Ty chyba jednak za bystra to nie- Astrid: Ach. A jednak się przyda. Śledzik: Mamy ich! Wy zaatakujecie boczne łodzie, my ze Sztusią zaopiekujemy się Viggo. Zrozumiano? Dagur: Ommmmmm... Łowca1: Jeźdźcy smoków! Łowca2: Atakują! Łowca3: Do broni! Łowca4: Jeźdźcy atakują! Łowca3: Tutaj! Śledzik: Dawaj, mała! Łowca: Damy radę! Heathera: Ych! Dagur: Mmm... Ooooo! Łowca1: Tym razem się uda! Łowca2: Strzelajcie! Łowca3: Ładuj, ładuj! Dagur: Oioioi! Hm-hm. Łuhuhuhu, mało brakowało. Ooohahaha! Viggo: No proszę. Twoi przyjaciele jednak przylecieli. Cóż za lojalność. A ja ledwo jestem w stanie ujażmić własnego brata. Czkawka: Dowiem się do czego zmierzasz? Viggo: Wydaje ci się, że po wszystkim, co przeszliśmy, odkryję przed tobą wszystkie karty? Otóż, Czkawko, z pierwszego rzędu będziesz oglądał śmierć swoich przyjaciół i smoków. Dagur: Ognia! Ognia! Śledzik: Co? Smokoodporne statki? Łowca: Katapulty! Dagur: Łu! No dobra, plan nie wypalił. Ktoś ma jakieś inne pomysły? Bo ja miałem jeden, ale skrytykowaliście. Heathera: Wiesz co? Może... może spróbujemy zrobić tak, jak chce brat? Śledzik: Powiedziałaś "brat"? Heathera: W sumie - co mamy do stracenia? Dagur: Właśnie! Atak w stylu Berserków! Łowca1: Lecą atakować. Łowca2: Poczekajcie, aż się zbliży! Heathera: Ale... na pewno się uda? Dagur: Siedzimy w tym razem, jak brat i siostra! Co się ma nie udać? Latająca Demolicja! Łowca: Hy? Ee... Dagur: Łuhahaha! A nie mówiłem? Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni! Łuhuhahałuou! Heathera: Hahaha! No dobra, to teraz runda druga. Sączysmark: Ołoł! Astrid: Zabierzcie mu klucze! Sączysmark: Nie no. Łowca: Ups. Yy? Yy? Ach! Astrid: Ha! Znikamy! Dagur: Teraz ich wykończymy. Jesteś ze mną? Heathera: Iiia, iia-iia! Dagur: Istna dla uszu muzyka! Heathera: Teraz, Szpicruta! Dagur: To było za Oswalda! Heathera: Hahaha! Czkawka: He, he... A! Łoł. Heathera: Pięknie, wygraliśmy! Dagur: Berserkowie potrafią, co? Hohohahahaha! Kocham cię, dziewczyno! Heathera: Hahahaha! Astrid: Szczerbatek? Łowca1: Hej! Czkawka: No nie. Hej, dzięki! Szczerbek! Łuhuhu! Astrid: Tak jest, hahaha! Ale jak ty w ogóle na to wpadłeś? Czkawka: A już ci wszystko mówię. Po pierwsze: ślady do skarbca były jakieś dziwne. Po drugie, Łowcy mieli łopaty i kilofy, jakby coś budowali. Ale w końcu zdradził się sam Viggo. Dość niefrasobliwie pokazał mi swoją mapę. Wyobraźcie sobie, że nie było na niej żadnych ruin. Dawaj, mordko. Śledzik: Ja cię. Astrid: Ukrył złoto kompletnie na widoku. Czkawka: Bardzo ładnie. Heathera: Muszę z nim lecieć. Śledzik: No wiem. Heathera: Beze mnie sobie nie poradzi. Śledzik: Bo rodzina jest najważniejsza, a to twój brat. Odkąd pamiętam, szukasz domu i swojego miejsca na świecie. Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie znajdziesz spokój. Ale pamiętaj, że zawsze - zawsze będę na ciebie czekał. Heathera: Mm... Dziękuję. Dagur: Zatroszczę się o nią. Śledzik: No ja myślę. Astrid: Uważaj na siebie. Czkawka: I daj znać, jak znajdziesz ojca. Heathera: Obiecuję. Bardzo wam dziękuję. Za wszystko. Dagur: Niech bogowie was mają w opiece, przyjaciele. Heathera: Aa, iia-iia! Dagur: Ło-ououou! Astrid: Hej. Kiedyś wróci. en:Gold Rush (transcript) Kategoria:Scenariusze